If They Only Knew Who I Was
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Set during the apartment scene in Anne from Season 3. Buffy reflects on her job as Anne the Waitress and the truckers that sexually harass her on a daily basis. Based on the diner scene in the episode Anne from Season 3. Rated for mentions of sexual harassment.


**Hey there! Here's a new Buffy the Vampire Slayer oneshot I cooked up one day. I was watching the Buffy episode Anne from Season 3, and I took a liking to the diner scene from that episode. It was then that I got to wondering... what were Buffy's thoughts during and then after that very scene? So this is what I cooked up. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The lyrics to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

If They Only Knew Who I Was

_I walk a lonely road,_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes,_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_‛til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up when everything's all right_  
_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_‛til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_‛til then I walk alone..._  
-Green Day, **Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

Buffy doesn't like her job at Helen's Kitchen, but she knows it's the only work she can find in order to pay the rent for her apartment in Los Angeles, also known as the City of Lost Angels. Then there is the having to deal with the middle-aged male customers, especially the truckers, who frequent the diner and, upon seeing Buffy, refer to her as "baby", "peaches", "sweetheart" and "doll" among other things.

They see her as an object rather than a person. Their eyes are full of lust and seem to follow her everywhere as she moves from table to table, and are usually trained on her rump. If only they would just move on and look at another waitress rather than Buffy...

But they don't. Buffy knows this. She shudders at the thoughts they might be having when it comes to her. She still winces as she sits down on her bed. Then she remembers the slap on the rump given to her by the roughneck friend of Trucker #1, who had referred to her as "Peaches" and then, when she said for him to pay at the counter, asked her if she was sure she didn't want him to work it off for her. She then remembers glaring at Trucker #1, catching the meaning he had done his best to keep hidden behind those words, while his friend just laughed.

_Apparently, they have never been taught to respect a woman, or seen how a gentleman would treat a lady back in the Victorian times,_ she thinks.

Now is the time where Buffy wishes she hadn't made the choice to lay low and keep a low profile. Where Buffy the Vampire Slayer would drag them outside and give them a much-needed butt-kicking, Anne the Waitress just lets it go and walks away.

What they do – how they treat her – is something she has read about all too well.

_Sexual harassment._

Again, she shudders, but this time at the two words that have come to her mind just now. No matter the front of a blonde bimbo she puts on for the world, Buffy knows what sexual harassment is. The dictionary defines it as either "uninvited and unwelcome verbal or physical behavior of a sexual nature" or "the persistent unwelcome directing of sexual remarks and looks, and unnecessary physical contact at a person, usually a woman, especially in the workplace".

_Well, now I know what __**that**__ feels like myself, _she thinks.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
